Second Life, Cahill Style
by Squirrel Singer
Summary: 1/2 Prince/Legend of Sun Knight/39 Clues. When problems with Long Dian go for the worst, Lolidragon decides it's time to pull out her secret weapon: an inter-time communications device. She uses it to summon Cahills from the past for help, but will they all be able to work together and defeat Long Dian once and for all? *ON HIATUS*
1. Summoned to the Future

**Me****: ****Hmm****, ****my ****first ****time ****using ****characters ****to ****do ****a ****disclaimer****. ****Who ****do ****I ****choose****? **

**Bartimaeus****: ****Hey****, ****what ****about ****my ****story****? **

**Me****: ****I****'****m ****getting ****to ****yours****. ****It****'****s ****just ****this ****one ****seems ****so **_**exciting**_**. ****I ****couldn****'****t ****resist****. Besides, I'm kind of losing muse for that...**

**Bartimaeus****: ****Fine****, ****but ****you****'****d ****better ****hurry ****up ****before ****Kitty ****and ****Nathaniel ****get ****you****. ****Believe ****me****, ****those ****two ****are ****violent****! **

**Me****: ****I ****believe ****you****. ****Oh****, ****by ****the ****way****, ****can ****you ****do ****the ****disclaimer ****while ****you****'****re ****here****? **

**Bartimaeus****: ****What****? ****This ****isn****'****t ****even ****my ****story****! **

**Me****: ****I ****can ****always ****make ****Queezle ****come****…**

**Bartimaeus****: ****RT ****does ****not ****own ****the**** 39 ****Clues ****or**** ½ ****Prince****. ****Or ****the ****Bartimaeus ****Trilogy****. ****Or ****Prada****.**

**Me****: ****Dismissed****! **

*******Bartimaeus ****vanishes*******

**Me: Oh hey there. This is my little three-way-crossover between the 39 Clues, 1/2 Prince, _and_ Legend of Sun Knight. It also happens to be my first crossover. I apologize for any OOCness, I try to refer back to the authors' works as soon as possible. **

**Well, anyway...here we go.  
**

* * *

**Sinead Starling**

* * *

Life at the Cahill Command Center had never been more boring. Even for an Ekaterina like me.

I glanced at the screens, my eyes starting to burn. Blankness. Ever since the end of the Clue hunt, nothing much had happened.

Admittedly, I was hiding in the Command Center because I wanted to escape the pandemonium downstairs. That was because, out of boredom, we had decided to have a Cahill family reunion for the Clue hunters.

Which hadn't been too great of an idea.

I started to fiddle with some bolts and screws, listening to the screams coming from the rest of the house.

"AH! DANIEL! GIVE ME BACK MY PRADA PURSE!" Natalie Kabra shouted, no doubt chasing the boy around the house.

"Never!" cackled Dan Cahill. "And it's Dan, not Daniel!"

"Hamilton!" wailed Reagan Holt (or Madison? They sounded so similar, especially when I couldn't see them.) "Ned put coding into my laptop and whenever I turn it on, it says 'You are a big baboon who won't get cookies!' Fix it now!"

"It was Ted's idea!" Ned, my triplet brother, screeched. "I only did it because he can't code!"

"You liar!" yelled Ted, my other triplet brother. I sighed and hit my head against the desk. The things Cahills did when there was nothing else to do…

Suddenly the screens that had been showing nothing out of the ordinary sudden flared with static. I raised her head and stared. All the screens were now showing the same image: a red-haired girl who looked very agitated. The quality wasn't that great, but the girl turned a few dials and it sharpened.

The girl exclaimed excitedly in Taiwanese, which I understood. "I have succeeded!"

"Congratulations," I replied in Taiwanese as well.

"Lolidragon, focus," another girl said from behind the red-haired one.

"Okay, fine. Ahem! I am Long Shui Han from the future and we need your help!"

"So…how far in the future?"

"2100. About a hundred years, yes?" I nodded and the girl continued. "You are a Cahill, are you not?" Another nod. "Good. Well…" A burst of static.

A man's voice called, "Shui Han, hurry up. We don't have much time."

"Okay. In short, someone named Long Dian, is…planning to take over the world. We need Cahills to help."

"And you picked me specifically because…?"

"You're Sinead Starling, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"You are one of the famous teenage Cahills who actually found the master serum, correct?"

"Well, in a sense…"

"We need all the skills we can get. Are the other Cahills there?"

"Yes. I'll call them now." I pressed the button to turn on the intercom. "Everyone! Holts, Kabras, Dan, Amy, Evan, brothers, get up here now! There's something you all should see."

"Will you make Daniel give my purse back?" cried Natalie indignantly.

"Sure, whatever! Just get up here now!"

Soon all of the remaining Cahills tramped up the stairs: Ned and Ted, my idiot brothers; Hamilton, Madison, and Reagan Holt, buff Tomases to the core (although Hamilton was in his local computer club and his sisters took ballet class); Ian and Natalie Kabra, Lucian British rich kids now with limited money from their mother's disownment; Jonah Wizard; international Janus rap superstar; Amy and Dan Cahill, the Madrigal brother and sister team that ultimately took the prize in the Clue hunt and were considered the leaders of the young Cahill world; and Evan Tolliver, Amy's nerd non-Cahill boyfriend. The only Clue hunters that were absent were Alistair Oh, an old Ekaterina and inventor of the microwaveable burrito, who had some official branch business to take care of; and Nellie Gomez, a non-Cahill with Madrigal status, Amy and Dan's au pair/big sister who was off at cooking school in Paris. Oh, and Saladin, Amy and Dan's Egyptian Mau whom Ian was eyeing distastefully sat to the side.

"Okay, explain," Amy said. "What's so urgent that it requires us all to be up here?"

"Hello, Amy Cahill," Shui Han said from the screen, in perfect English, no less. Amy jumped and looked at the screen.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Long Shui Han, a Cahill from the future."

"You're – what?"

"Amy, what's going on? What is all this 'Cahill' business?" asked Evan.

"Er…um…explain later. Just listen for now, okay?"

"Amy," Shui Han said again. "We are in urgent need of your assistance. Sinead will explain things. Right now, everyone grab on to each other."

"WHAT?" came a simultaneous cry. The room started to shake and Cahills randomly snatched at each other's hands.

The girl behind Shui Han screamed, "Lolidragon, you idiot! I'm starting to wonder if my brother will actually benefit from having a girlfriend like you!"

The screens crackled with static and Long Shui Han's face disappeared – along with the screens and the entire Command Center. There was a flash of dizzying colors and everything went black.

* * *

"LOLIDRAGON. Now look what you've done. You should be ashamed of yourself," lectured a by-now familiar voice, pulling me out of her trance. Her eyes opened and gradually a dark-haired Taiwanese girl appeared in her vision.

"…Wha…?" I muttered incoherently.

"Ha! I didn't kill them like you said I did! Sinead woke up!" Shui Han declared triumphantly.

The girl rolled her eyes and offered me her hand. Only then did I realize that I was lying on the floor of what appeared to be a very important office, along with her fellow Cahills. I took the hand, my mind clearing rapidly by the second, and managed to stand. "I'm Feng Lan. You speak Taiwanese, or at least Mandarin, right? If you need me to I'll speak English."

"No, no, whatever makes you comfortable is fine," I replied. "I'm an Ekat, you know? I know most languages."

"Oh, yeah. Lolidragon! You have to explain this Cahill business to me! Why does everyone know about this except Yang Ming and me? Even Gui knows!"

"Eh…" Shui Han got out of her chair, where she had been sitting in front of a large device that had apparently summoned the American Cahills. "Well, you see…the Cahills are an ancient family, the most influential family in the world. Long ago, there was a man named Gideon Cahill, who was trying to make a cure for bubonic plague. What he discovered was the formula for an all-powerful serum. His descendants each got a portion of the serum: Luke, Katherine, Thomas, and Jane. After some sibling rivalry, each of them went on to found their own branch: Lucian, Ekaterina, Tomas, and Janus, sworn enemies of each other, each with their own skills. And not just ordinary skills, extraordinary talents. We'll explain more about that later.

"But there was a fifth child, born after the family broke up. Her name was Madeleine, and she founded the Madrigal branch. Now, since Madeleine had had no serum, her branch was very ordinary. While the other branches were battling it out over the Clues that were supposed to recreate the master serum, the Madrigals' only goal was to stop them from obliterating each other and reunite them. Unfortunately, the tactics used to do this aren't always pleasant, and until Sinead's time, Madrigals were feared as bloodthirsty killers. However, nowadays they are considered full-fledged Cahills..."

"I'm glad to hear that," I remarked.

"…and still trying to stop the never-ceasing rivalry between the other four branches."

"Drat."

"Cahills will be Cahills," Shui Han said, shrugging.

"So…which branch am I?" asked Feng Lan.

"Gui! Have you finished researching yet?" A young, rather handsome man turned around from where he was using some very advanced-looking technology. The gears in Sinead's head starting turning, trying to figure out the coding behind it. The looks of Gui didn't faze her, though. She barely even flushed.

"I'm trying, but Zhuo Ling Bin keeps arguing with me!"

Feng Lan shook her head and mumbled, "Even when they're not fighting over me they still fight."

"Love rivals?" I asked. A nod came from the other girl. "You're lucky you've only got two boys, and for certain. Amy has at least two, and then possibly three if that Kurt boy from South Africa figures out where she lives..."

"Wow. I want to meet this Amy girl. Which one is she?" I glanced at my still passed-out companions. They sure had weak recovery skills. No, wait – they were all slowly getting up now.

"Amy is…um…that one!" I pointed at the auburn-haired, green-eyed girl staggering to her feet and stumbling over to me, demanding several explanations.

"No wonder she has the same amount of love rivals! She's not that pretty, but her chest is bigger than mine!"

"Prince, everyone has a bigger chest than you," Shui Han muttered. Then she brightened as I tried to figure out why Feng Lan was referred to as "Prince;" or why Feng Lan called Shui Han "Lolidragon," for that matter. "None of your companions know Taiwanese, right? I have some devices that may help!

"Sinead, what is she saying?" Amy said confusedly.

"Here, put this on your earlobe," the redhead said in English, holding out an object that looked suspiciously like a fake plastic jewel earring sticker used by little kids playing dress-up. "It's a micro-translator that will translate any language into any language comprehensively; in this case, it will translate Taiwanese into English with proper grammar and everything!" Amy eyed her suspiciously but accepted the translator and affixed it to her ear.

"Now you understand me, right?" Shui Han asked excitedly, reverting back to Taiwanese. Amy's eyes widened until they were likened to bowling balls.

"How is this even possible?"

"It's the future, isn't it?" Shui Han smiled. Turning to Feng Lan and me, she instructed, "Prince, you take the box of red translators. Those translate English to Taiwanese. Give them out to our people. Sinead, you give the box of blue translators out to your people, okay?"

"Sinead, what's going on?"

"Sinead, why are we here?"

"Sinead, where are we?"

"Sinead, why did that crazy girl make us pass out?"

"Sinead, why didn't Daniel give my purse back yet?"

"Shut up!" I yelled, my head starting to hurt. "Long story short, we're in the future, in Taiwan, to help some future Cahills, alright? Now everybody line up!"

Apparently the Cahills had never heard me be so forceful before, so they immediately obeyed. Of course, there was also the fact that Amy was standing next to her glaring at them.

"Now, what I'm holding in my hand is a box of translators, not fake earrings. You will each take one and affix it to your earlobe, in order for you to be able to understand the Taiwan people. The Taiwan Cahills are also doing the same so they will understand you." With the Cahills complying for once, I successfully distributed the translators among them, told Dan not to stick it on his nose twice, and stopped my brothers from prying them apart to see the wiring inside them.

"Sinead, how come you don't need one?" somebody asked.

"Because I can speak Taiwanese, okay? If for some reason the translators malfunction, I will be your human translator."

Shui Han stood up on a chair and announced, "Alright, everybody listen up!

"Because of the problem with my biăo-gē, I have summoned Cahills from the past. You all know what Cahills are and our specialities, yes? Wu Qing, shut your mouth because someone will tell you later.

"We have approximately a week before Long Dian's deadline is up and we either go destroy him or let him destroy us." Shui Han bit her lip. By the way she had called Long Dian her biăo-gē, her cousin, she was probably pretty reluctant to destroy him. However, she forced a smile and continued, "Anyway, you guys have a week to get to know each other, okay? I might try a hand at getting more Cahills to help - the machine probably won't work for a while now, but I can try, right? Have fun!"

With that, she stepped down. There was silence. The Taiwan Cahills stood on one side of the room and the Clue Hunters stood on the other. An imaginary line was drawn down the middle, which only Shui Han stood on. Finally, Saladin gave a loud, haughty _mrrp_ and delicately stepped to the Taiwanese side. He walked up to Feng Lan and purred, rubbing against her legs.

I cracked a smile. "Since the cat seems to like you and has already taken the initiative, I might as well introduce myself. Strange, that we would need a cat to take the first step. I'm Sinead Starling, Ekat, honorary Madrigal. A bunch of us are Madrigals." I left out mentioning about Evan. He would be honest, she was sure. After all, Amy trusted him, didn't she?

Feng Lan also smiled. "Feng Lan, Cahill. I don't know what branch I am yet."

Respect was building up between the two sides, albeit grudgingly. Shui Han pouted. "I forgot to tell you what branch I was and then you two already started talking. Long Shui Han, Lucian, honorary Madrigal as well."

"Amy Cahill, born a Madrigal." Amy gave a winning smile.

"Min Gui Wen, Ekaterina. You may call me Gui. Can I go back to my research?" The dark-haired, handsome man who had been busily researching either looked annoyed to have his work cut off so sharply. **(****A****/****N****: ****Who ****knew ****the ****carefree ****Gui ****loved ****research ****as ****much ****as ****the ****Storm ****Knight****? ****Ah****, ****well****, ****I ****suppose ****since ****it****'****s ****to ****find ****out ****which ****branch ****Feng ****Lan ****is****...)**

"No," Shui Han said adamantly. "Her branch will speak up for her sooner or later. Right?" She eyed the Taiwanese Cahills evilly. Several people stammered and fidgeted under her rigid glare.

"Dan Cahill, Madrigal ninja, brother to Amy the queen of dorks."

"Shut up, Dan, you dweeb," Amy said, lightly cuffing her brother over his head.

"I am Doll, a Lucian. But don't worry, Doll is only clever. Doll would never dream of hurting anybody except evil people in the name of love and justice!" Sinead looked at the girl. She was regal and elegant, yet adorable and cute at the same time. Royalty? Nobility? Did such things still exist?

"Ian Kabra, Lucian, honorary Madrigal." Doll smiled and made some secret Lucian sign at him, which Ian returned.

"Yu Lian, Doll's caretaker, Lucian." Yu Lian smiled in such a Lucian way that it made Sinead shudder.

"Natalie Kabra, Lucian. Daniel, give me back my Prada purse now." Dan stuck out his tongue at her, but Amy made him give it back.

"Winter Triumph, Lucian, financial advisor to the princess." Princess? ...Doll?

"Jonah Wizard, Janus, honorary Madrigal, yo."

"Zhuo Ling Bin, Janus."

"Hamilton Holt, Tomas, honorary Madrigal."

"Cold Fox, Ekaterina."

"Madison Holt, Tomas."

"Nan Gong Zui, Tomas." I wondered how old this Nan Gong Zui actually was. His face was so babyish, but then again, he was fingering a gun by his side expertly.

"Reagan Holt, Tomas."

"Li Tian Lang, Tomas, honorary Madrigal."

"Ned Starling, Sinead's brother, Ekaterina."

A young girl who looked very shy opened her mouth and closed it before quietly saying, "Fairsky...Madrigal."

"Ted Starling, Sinead's other brother, Ekaterina."

"Feng Yang Ming, unknown branch."

"Evan Tolliver, non-Cahill." Evan was very blunt. Everyone stared at him. "Amy's my girlfriend."

"So. Who knows Lan's and Yang Ming's branch?" Shui Han quizzed, eyes once again roaming the audience.

"Prince's pretty smart, she could be an Ekat," offered Gui.

Nan Gong Zui scowled. "She's so violent in-game. She could be a Tomas."

"You guys really don't know anything about your own branches, do you?" Fairsky suddenly spoke. "Lan and Yang Ming are Madrigals, all right? In fact, their parents are the branch leaders."

Several people gawked at the most un-Madrigal-like Taiwanese girl. "Don't look at me! I didn't know!"

"Cheer up, at least we're related." Amy crossed the invisible line to pat Feng Lan on the back.

I coughed politely. "Now, several things need to be sorted out. One. Why do you all call Feng Lan 'Prince,' and why does Feng Lan call Long Shui Han 'Lolidragon?' Two. No fighting between branches on this trip, okay? We have enough to do without having discontent between ourselves. Three. Who exactly is this 'Long Dian' and why is he our enemy?"

"Heh...Prince..." For once, the talkative Shui Han was at a loss for words.

"Well," Feng Lan began, "it all started with a new video game called Second Life. It's a MMORPG, actually, Massive Multiplayer Online Role Play Game. Anyway, it was the most advanced technology, with 99.9% realism...and, um, people play it in their sleep, wearing special game helmets. I happened to be the first player to log on. Due to a fight with my stupid brother about how women always have it easy, being able to hide behind men in order to level up, I wanted to prove that I could survive on my own; and because I was the first player, I was granted a wish, and I decided to become male. Oh, and please don't yell at me about how I could have used it for a better item, because most of them" - gesturing to the people behind her - "already did so. Anyway, Lolidragon was the GM creating my character and decided everything for me, and I ended up with a super-bishie avatar called Prince. Then I went on to become famous and overlord of the Central Continent, gaining many friends. After that, we found out that NPCs had gained self-awareness - including the final boss and 'god' of Second Life, the Dictator of Life - and were planning a revolt. Um...Lolidragon...I think you'd better explain."

"OK. Answer to Sinead's first question: we mostly refer to each other by our in-game names because it's too habitual. Answer to Sinead's third question: Long Dian is my biăo-gē, and the programmer of Second Life. He gave the Dictator too much intelligence, thus causing him to gain self-awareness. We're not quite sure why, but he controlled the Dictator, nearly destroyed all the players of Second Life, and shut it down. We went to battle him in real life, but he got away and now is threatening the entire world...and since the government is now dependent on computers, only humans can defeat him now, and obviously the awesome Cahills are the best for the job! Sigh...I wish we didn't really have to destroy him, though..."

"..." No words could describe Shui Han's ability to switch from excited to depressed in two seconds.

"What's your cat's name?" Feng Lan asked randomly. She had picked up Saladin, who nestled into her arms and gave a _mrrp_ of content.

"Saladin. He likes red snapper. Do you have any?" Dan eyed Shui Han quizzically.

"Yes, in the mini fridge over there." Dan followed her directions and opened it, searching for food for the cat.

More silence. I decided to break it (once again.) "So, we've heard your backstory...I guess it's only fair that we explain ours." When I had decided that my fellow Cahills agreed, she went on.

"You have heard of the famous Clue Hunt set up by Grace Cahill in her will, correct? Basically, though Cahills were constantly searching for Clues, it was the first official competition. The teams ended up being Ian and Natalie Kabra, the Lucians; the Holts, the Tomases; Jonah Wizard and his father, the Januses; Alistair, a one-person Ekat team who couldn't make it today; Irina Spasky, another one-person team, Lucian; my brothers and me, the other Ekats; and Dan and Amy, the odd ones out. In the beginning, everyone was given a hint about Ben Franklin. The Holts set off an explosion in the Franklin Institute, scarring my brothers and me for life and putting us out of the contest. During the Hunt, there were countless betrayals, Cahills being Cahills after all, and Irina Spasky ended up sacrificing her life to save Dan, Amy, and Alistair Oh - the first casualty of the Clue Hunt. Later, a non-Cahill named Lester also died in a hurricane.

"The final stage of the Clue Hunt was in the Madrigal stronghold on the island where Gideon Cahill had lived. All of us had to work together to get through, and then we were greeted by Isabel Kabra at the end, Ian and Natalie's mother. She blackmailed us all into cooperating by threatening to kill our family members, and eventually mixed the master serum. She was about to drink it but we all worked together to stop her and Amy smashed the serum. And we all apparently won two million dollars each. For that we're famous and now...we're here."

Shui Han had sat down at her machine again. "Eh...Gui, come over here and help me figure this out! You too, Starlings. Oh, and Cold Fox."

I walked over and stared blankly at a bunch of coding. The futuristic programming was hard to comprehend. She tried to pull out a few tags that she knew but it just made her more confused. "Hamilton!"

"Why do you want him? He's a Tomas!" I ignored the cries of Shui Han, Gui, and Cold Fox, winked at her brothers conspiratorially, and smiled at Hamilton when he came over. The Tomas looked at the coding, studied it for a while, then turned the machine slightly, working with the wires. When he pushed it back into place, the screen flashed and flickered for a minute before showing a list with several options such as "Time Communication" and "Time Teleportation." I looked at a wire that extended from the back of the machine up the wall and disappeared into the ceiling. Her gaze traveled upward until a large hatch was revealed, where the American Cahills had presumably fallen from.

Ouch.

"So, what's the next step?" I asked.

Shui Han giggled gleefully. "We try it again, of course! The more the merrier!"

Feng Lan, overhearing this, remarked, "The last one someone said that it ended with Gui joining Odd Squad and ruining my life...er...becoming my stress reliever..."

"Don't worry!" Shui Han said cheerfully. "This time nothing bad will happen!"

..._I __hope __not_, everyone seemed to be mentally wording. Even though we had just met, I could tell Shui Han had a reputation for being a troublemaker.

* * *

**So****, ****what ****do ****you ****think****? 39 ****Clues ****and**** ½ ****Prince ****crossover****. ****I ****can****'****t ****get ****more ****insane****, ****right****?**

**Well****, ****after ****I ****thought ****of ****it ****I ****just **_**couldn**__**'**__**t **_**resist****. ****I ****mean****, ****it ****does ****make ****somewhat ****sense ****that ****Odd ****Squad ****is ****made ****of ****Cahills****, ****right****? ****And ****of ****course ****Long ****Dian ****is****...****well****, ****I ****won****'****t ****tell ****and ****no ****one ****is ****allowed ****to ****spoil ****it ****if ****you ****guess****, ****okay****?**

**Please ****don****'****t ****kill ****me ****for ****not ****putting ****romance ****in ****this****, ****there ****was ****too ****much ****initial ****confusion ****among ****the ****Cahills ****for ****there ****to ****be ****room ****for ****romance****. :****P**

**In case you're wondering, this takes place after the Clue Hunt, after Evan and Amy start dating, but before Cahills vs. Vespers. ½ Prince time, it is in the middle of Volume 8, Chapter 3 (aka the most recent chapter), after they find out about Long Dian's demands, but before they go into the game and Prince finds out about Long Dian's terminal illness, etc. etc. **

**Oh, and if you are a 39 Clues fan who hasn't read ½ Prince, you can read the free, licensed English translation at . ½ Prince fans who haven't read the 39 Clues, look for the 10-book series at your local book supplier, be it a bookstore, a library, or your friend's house. **

****EDIT 9/9: I realized Zhuo Ming Bin was actually not 'there...' It has been corrected. On the other hand, I /can/ technically throw in LSK now that the balance is 12 instead of 13...****

****EDIT 10/21: I thought it would flow better if all the chapters were in first person, not just Lan's and Grisia's...changed.****

**Followers ****will ****get ****cookies****. **

**Favoriters ****will ****get ****cookies ****and ****a ****cake****. **

**Nice ****reviewers ****will ****get ****cookies****, ****a ****cake****, ****a ****hug****, ****and ****a ****virtual ****Meatbun ****plushie****. **

**Flamers ****will ****get ****put ****on ****the ****KoS ****list ****by P****rince ****and ****have ****their ****review ****removed****. Plus, their flames will be used in the oven to bake cookies and cakes for the others. **


	2. The Twelve Holy Bishies

**Me****: ****Disclaimer ****time****! ****Who ****wants ****to ****volunteer****? **

**-****silence****-**

**Me****: ****Alright****, ****then****. ****I ****don****'****t ****get ****why ****you****'****re ****all ****so ****against ****doing ****my ****disclaimers ****for ****me****. ****It****'****s ****just ****a ****disclaimer****, ****right****? **

**Lolidragon****: ****Yeah****, ****but ****all ****the ****other ****authors ****do ****horrible ****things ****to ****us ****when ****we ****don****'****t ****feel ****like ****doing ****the ****disclaimer****! **

**Me****: ****Is ****that ****so****? ****Well****, ****I ****will ****have ****you ****know ****I ****am ****not ****that ****sadistic****! **

**Lolidragon****: ****Are ****you ****really****? **

**Me****: ****Shut ****up ****and ****do ****the ****disclaimer****. **

**Lolidragon****: ****RT ****does ****not ****own ****the**** 39 ****Clues, ****½ ****Prince, or LSK****. ****Good ****enough ****for ****you****, ****you ****sadistic ****monster****? **

**Me****: ****What****-? ****You ****Lucian****! ****Come ****back ****here****!**

* * *

**Feng ****Lan****/****Prince**

* * *

While Lolidragon and the others were tinkering with her time machine, the remaining Cahills had begun to mix, talking with each other. I approached Amy Cahill, the girl who had managed to get the same amount of love rivals as me. _It__'__s __not __like __I __envy __her __or __anything__...__dealing __with __so __many __lovesick __boys __gives __you __a __headache __after __a __while__!_

"Hi, Amy."

"Hi...Feng Lan, right?"

"You can call me Xiao Lan or Lan if you want." I smiled at her and she smiled back. I knew we were both Madrigals, but that didn't mean I was going to trust her. Neither was she going to trust me, apparently. We both had wariness in our smiles.

"Did you want to ask me something, Lan?"

"Um...I only learned that I was a Cahill today, and Lolidragon only told me the backstory. I don't actually understand what each branch does..."

"Oh! Okay." Amy eyed me carefully. "You know about Gideon Cahill's master serum, right? And how he gave each of his children a portion of it? Basically, it enhanced the abilities they already had; he divided it according to their talents.

"Luke, the oldest, founded the Lucians. They are stealthy, sneaky, cold-blooded, spies, assassins, rich snobs, and also leaders. Famous Lucians include Winston Churchill, Anastasia Romanov, and Benjamin Franklin."

"Who? I think I've heard of Benjamin Franklin and Churchill, but who's Anastasia Romanov?"

"She's...oh wait, this is Taiwan and plus you're a hundred years in the future...don't worry about it for now.

"The Lucians' symbol is a double-headed snake wrapped around a sword and the branch color is red.

"Next is Katherine, who founded the Ekaterinas or Ekats. They're smart and inventive, the geniuses, scientists, and brainiacs. Famous Ekats are Thomas Edison, Marie Curie, and Albert Einstein. Their symbol is a dragon and color is yellow.

"Thomas' branch, the Tomas, are athletes, kind of dumb, but surprisingly good at strategy. Famous Tomas are Totoyomi Hideyoshi, George Washington, and Neil Armstrong. Their symbol is a polar bear and color is blue.

"Finally, the youngest child to get a part of the serum was Jane, founder of the Janus. They are artistic, musical, expressionists, designers, and writers. Famous Janus include Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Thomas Jefferson... Have you learned about Puyi, you know, the last emperor of China?"

"Yes... He was a Janus?" Wow, an emperor of China was Janus? Then again, the Cahills are supposed to be the most influential family in the _world_...

"Mm-hm. The Janus' symbol is a wolf and color is green.

"Now, as for Madeleine. She was born after Gideon died, so she got no portion of the serum. You have to understand that while the other branches are, like, super talented, this branch of the Cahills is only normally talented. Olivia, Gideon's wife, raised Madeleine and taught her about the fights between her four siblings. Olivia wanted them all to come together peacefully, and she passed this wish on to Madeleine. Thus, the Madrigals became the elusive peacekeepers of the Cahill family. It wasn't always easy, though. Madrigals got a reputation for being darkly ruthless, so much that even the Lucians feared them. Peacekeeping isn't always easy - sometimes drastic events call for drastic measures. But we managed and now our reputation's better, I think. Famous Madrigals include William Shakespeare, Mother Teresa, oh, and Deng Xiaoping, if you can believe that. We have two different symbols. We use the Cahill 'C' when we are talking about uniting the family and the Madrigal 'M' when we're trying to scare people off. Our color is, er...black."

While I was pondering this information, Amy's younger brother came over with this stupid grin plastered on his face. "Hey, Amy! Yang Ming taught me some ninja moves! He's the coolest! Hi-ya!" He launched a kick at Amy's face, which she dodged with ease.

"Seriously, Dan, for a twelve-year-old, you sure have the maturity of a five-year-old. Dweeb."

"Dork!"

"Shut up, Dan."

"Whatever, nerd. I'm going to go talk with Yang Ming some more." He pranced off, ninja-kicking random people. Amy sighed.

My annoying brother had managed to escape Dan and was coming over. "Jie, do you think I should have taught him that? I don't think he knows _when_ to use it."

I hit him over the head. "Stupid brother! You don't teach karate to a twelve-year-old kid who you've barely known! What if he really hurts someone?"

Yang Ming rubbed his head. "Ow! I'm sorry, okay? Anyway, you don't have to cook tonight because Lolidragon's servants are doing that."

"Duh! Yang Ming, you are so dense sometimes!" Yang Ming quickly fled to avoid another beating. Amy and I looked at each other, unspoken agreement there: _Little __brothers __are __such __idiots__._

"So, Amy, how old exactly are you guys?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Mm? Well, Dan, Natalie, Reagan, and Madison are twelve. Ian and I are fifteen. Hamilton, Jonah, and the Starlings are sixteen." This came as a surprise. They looked so old and mature, I thought most of them would be at least my age...

"You guys are pretty young." Oh! Crap! I wasn't supposed to say that!

Amy looked at me questioningly. "Really? How old are you?"

"I'm nineteen, and so is my twin brother. I don't really know how old the others are, just roughly estimating. Gui is my uni professor, but he's a genius, so he's actually only twenty-six." I thought I heard Amy mutter something like "typical Ekat" and went on. "Wolf-dàgē is the physician at my university, so he must be pretty old, along with Yulian-dàsăo, Winter Triumph, and Nan Gong Zui. Doll, Fairsky, and Cold Fox should be about your age...and Zhuo-gēge - Zhuo Lin Bin - is a couple years older..." I had never really thought about our ages before. _Well__, __obviously__, __we __were __too __busy __fighting __Long __Dian__..._ But I wondered...why did the American Cahills look so aged and serious? I was about to ask when a loud noise pierced the air.

"EEEEH! Hamilton, you're a genius!" All heads turned to look at Lolidragon, who seemed to be clutching Hamilton in her version of a hug, which involved shrieking in his ear. He sweatdropped and plucked her off, placing her back in her seat.

Sinead said to the time machine, "You'll have to excuse Shui Han. She gets a bit hyper sometimes." From my angle, I couldn't quite see whom she was talking too, but I caught a flash of long, dark hair.

"I see," came a deep serious voice. "Tell me again - why are we needed?"

"You are Cahills, right?"

"Yes."

"Shui Han is assembling groups of Cahills from several different time periods and locations to assist with a...problem. Apparently, her biăogē - her cousin - Long dian has threatened the entire world. We need the skills of Cahills who have experience in fighting to defeat him."

"Hmm." The man on the other side thought for a while. "Alright. Not much has been happening lately, anyway-"

He was cut off by a bright voice chirping, "May Sun be so bold as to inquire which servant of the God of Light brother Judgment has chosen to converse with today?" _...__The __heck__? _

"Sun, why are you in my room?"

"I'm bored. There's nothing to do."

"There is now. Come and look at this."

"Whoa! Judgment, you didn't tell me you had a piece of glass with a picture of a pretty girl on it..."

Sinead scowled and crossed her arms. I guessed that Ekats liked to be known for their brains rather than their looks. I have never heard a man scream as loudly as Sun did.

"I-it-it moved! What kind of magic is this?"

Judgment sighed. "Sun, this is important. The girl's name is Sinead Starling. She's a living girl."

"Judgment! How could you trap such a pretty, innocent girl in a piece of glass?"

"Sun... This is a kind of communicating device. She's not trapped in there; it's relaying our words and actions to each other."

"Oh!"

"Listen, Sun. Sinead and our friends need our help - the help of the Twelve Holy Knights. So can you gather your faction and get them to my room?"

"Sure! Anything to help Silver!" Silver?

"Sun has a...habit of giving others strange nicknames," explained Judgment. "Now I have to gather my faction while Sun gathers his. Please wait."

* * *

"Lolidragon, you really need to stop doing things so abruptly," I told her. She merely shrugged and grinned.

The only American who wasn't squashed under the Holy Knights was Amy, who I'd grabbed and dragged away from the hatch. She looked at the Holy Knights and her face flared red. "T-thanks, Lan," she mumbled, turning to face the wall.

_What __the __hell__? _

When I looked down at the sprawled bodies of the Holy Knights, I realized why and my face started to burn too. All of them were ultra-bishies, with long hair and handsome faces. My nose was hurting. To keep my mind off their bishieness, I counted them.

_Nine__, __ten__, __eleven__...__eleven__? _Weren't there supposed to be twelve of them?

I looked around confusedly. Sitting nonchalantly on one of the beds where we had been playing Second Life was the twelfth knight, looking at his companions with no evident emotion.

_He__'__s __not __a __bishie__..._ Good, at least one Holy Knight that I could look at without my eyes burning. He looked mostly normal except for the fact that his hair was oddly gray and silver.

Amy had gone to talk to Lolidragon, both of them blushing furiously. "Shui Han, do you think we could have chosen...non-handsome Cahills?"

"These are the Twelve Holy Knights! They're very good fighters. Unfortunately, we now have to suffer from their bishieness."

"..." Evidently Amy was not convinced.

There were three females not affected by the Holy Knights. First was Yu Lian-dàsăo, obviously, with her twisted sense of beauty. Sinead had already proven herself to be pretty much immune to handsome men by talking to Judgment without any reaction. And...that little twelve-year-old girl! Natalie Kabra, was it? How was she so immune to bishies?! She should be at that awkward age where you can't control your emotions that well?

"Hmm, what a predicament," Natalie remarked, flicking imaginary dust off her nails and straightening her shirt, which had been wrinkled by the falling knights.

Yu Lian didn't waste time dumping buckets of water over the Holy Knights' heads. _Wait__, __what__? __Where__'__d __she __get __buckets __of __water __from__? __So __efficient__...__waa__..._

"Sun must inquire as to which corner of the world the God of Light has brought Sun to shine light upon," said a blonde-haired knight as the Holy Knights struggled to sit upright, groaning. The Sun who was talking to Judgment before?! _Why __do __you __talk __so __confusingly__... __Don__'__t __look __at __me __with __those __shiny __blue __eyes__! __Heeeeelp__! _

"We're with Cahills, so you can stop acting now," Judgment said. _Eek__! __So__dark__and__handsome__! _

A collective sigh of relief came from among the Holy Knights. A blue-haired knight (wait, blue hair? My life is ending...) stopped winking at all the girls in the room and rubbed his eyes. A cold-faced knight smiled instead of scowling.

"Cloud!" someone yelled. The ghostly knight who I'd thought might have been a ghost but still counted anyway flickered and gained a more fleshly appearance. _His __hair __is __PINK__?! __And __there__'__s __green __hair__...__and __purple__... __I __really __must __be __hallucinating__! _

The dark-haired bishie - I mean knight! - got to his feet. Lolidragon rushed over with a box of translators and instructions. Once all that chaos was sorted out, the dark-haired b-knight started speaking.

"Hello, fellow Cahills. I am Lesus Judgment, one of the Twelve Holy Knights. We hope that we can help you with your dilemma."

"..." The rest of the Holy Knights remained silent.

"I've already explained this enough times today...Prince, you do it!"

_Eh__? __Me__...? __Talk __to __twelve__ - __well__, __eleven__ - __Holy __Knight __bishies__? *__faint__*_

* * *

**Whew****! ****Long ****chapter****. ****Still ****no ****romance****, ****sorries****. ****It****'****s ****still ****mostly ****prep****-****type ****writing ****for ****now****. **

**Soooo****, ****I ****decided ****to ****stir ****in ****LSK ****anyway****. ****What ****do ****you ****think****? ****Can ****the ****Cahill ****girls ****survive ****the ****ultimate ****bishieness****? ;****D**

**As usual...**

**Followers ****will ****get ****cookies****.**

**Favoriters ****will ****get ****cookies ****and ****a ****cake****.**

**Nice ****reviewers ****will ****get ****cookies****, ****a ****cake****, ****a ****hug****, ****and ****a ****virtual ****Meatbun ****plushie****.**

**Flamers ****will ****get ****put ****on ****the ****KoS ****list ****by P****rince ****and ****have ****their ****review ****removed****. Plus, their flames will be used in the oven to bake cookies and cakes for the others.**


	3. Cahill Brawl

**Me: Sooo...disclaimer, anyone? **

**Characters: …**

**Me: -sigh- Please? **

**Sun: Well, she said please... SS does not own the 39 Clues, ½ Prince, or the Legend of Sun Knight. If she did, however, Sinead wouldn't be a Vesper, Wicked would forget about Lan and go after Ice Phoenix, and Neo would magically show up to kick Sun's ass for becoming evil. Hey, wait a minute...**

**Me: -snickers evilly- Goodbye! By the way, in terms of LSK time, this takes place right after Roland becomes the Hell Knight, before Sun became blind and all the Scarlet chaos happened. **

* * *

Grisia Sun

* * *

As if my day couldn't get any worse, "Prince" turned out to be a girl. A blushing and stammering girl, at that. And she wasn't even half pretty.

"W-w-w-welcome," she managed. "I - I - I -" She would have made a fine Earth Knight, at the rate she was going.

"_Prince!_" hissed the other girl...Shui Hao? **(A/N: I'm horrible at Sun's nickname thing...-weeps- The best I could come up with was "Shuí Hăo," which is like "Who's good?" Yeah...massive fail...-is shamed-)**

A bit irritated, "Prince" answered, "What?"

"Be Prince, you idiot!"

"..." "Prince" took a deep breath, looked around at the thirty-some people in the room, and closed her eyes. There was dead silence as everyone waited. When she opened her eyes, they glinted coldly. Her face was emotionless except for a faintly sadistic smile on her face. The flustered, head-shorter-than-me girl now seemed taller than everyone in the room and was as scary as my teacher.

"Twelve Holy Knights," she said slowly, enunciating each word. "Welcome to the year 2100. As Sinead told Judgment, we are in dire need of your help: the help of Cahills."

She went on like this, telling us about an evil man named Long Dian who was threatening the world and how Cahills could defeat him. This average-looking girl was somehow commanding, powerful, and noble. You could feel the leadership she radiated.

"Any questions?"

Wha - oh. Right. "Who are the Cahills?"

Ice facepalmed. "Judgment, you didn't tell him?"

"I thought he wasn't ready...I didn't know we'd be called away so soon!"

The girl regarded them with amusement, the corners of her mouth lifting. "It's okay. I didn't know who Cahills were until today, either." She explained that the Cahills were a family split into five branches, each with their own special abilities.

She concluded with, "Introduce yourselves briefly and we'll go to dinner."

* * *

"Prince isn't your real name, is it?" The girl looked up and paused in her shoveling of food. Her eyes studied me intently.

"No. My name is Feng Lan." She dropped her eyes and continued wolfing down plates of food.

"What branch are you?" Her head jerked up and the chopsticks dropped from her hand. Again, she stared me down. I started to squirm under her piercing gaze. This girl had eyes like an eagle - it was like she could see right through you.

At last, she deigned to answer my question. "Madrigal." Unlike the last time, she didn't lower her eyes, the soft but firm brown orbs watching me relentlessly. "What branch are you?"

"Lucian, so I'm told. Apparently an honorary Madrigal, too, which is supposed to come with being a Holy Knight."

She studied me for another minute before gesturing to the seat beside her. "Are you hungry? Sit down and have some food, Sun."

I flashed her my trademark Sun Knight smile. "Call me Grisia."

"Grisia, then," she replied, unaffected by my knightly charms. What was with this girl? "Here, have a cookie. You like things with a lot of sugar, right?"

My jaw connected with the table - I felt the wood under my skin, I really did! How did she know?

"I'm a cook. I know what foods smell like, and you absolutely reek of sweetness," Feng Lan explained, having stopped her intake of food to watch me demolish the incredibly sugary, deliciously sweet cookie. "Since boys don't tend to wear sweet perfume, I guessed that you eat sweets with tons of sugar."

She was smarter than she looked, this Feng Lan. I was going to ask her another question when she stood up abruptly and glared at another table, where two men were bickering. Something in her eyes snapped and she marched over to them, pulling them apart.

"What are you arguing over this time?"

"Literature is better than chemistry!"

"No way! Chemistry is far more important!"

"Ekats are smarter than Januses, so literature is more important!"

"You're wrong!"

"Shut up!" Feng Lan cried indignantly. "Can't you get along for once? Especially since we have to be united to defeat Long Dian?"

The man arguing for literature glared. "Fine."

"Only until Long Dian is defeated, though," the other man said, eyeing his rival distastefully.

"_Thank you._" Feng Lan turned to leave.

"Xiao Lan...you'd better watch out for that Sun. I don't trust him," said the chemistry man. I was extremely insulted. He didn't trust the Sun Knight, who had to spread the benevolence of the God of Light twenty-four-seven and would never dare hurt anybody (aside from those who threatened the other knights?)

"Why? He seems pretty harmless. Zhuo-gēgē, you worry too much." I silently cheered. Feng Lan had stood up for me!

"Yes, but he's..." The two men exchanged glances. "_Lucian._" Now they were insulting my branch. I still didn't understand Cahills, but something deep inside told me this wasn't acceptable.

"Give him a chance-" started Feng Lan, but she was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Shui Hao.

"_What did you say?_That Lucians are bad?" Her eyes glittered dangerously.

"No, just that you can't trust them!"

"Really now?" Shui Hao's hand strayed suspiciously near her belt.

"Well..." The chemistry man stopped as a sharp blade appeared between Shui Hao's fingers. "Um...Lolidragon..."

"Don't you _dare_insult a Lucian!"

"I wasn't insulting Lucians!"

In an instant the blade was against his neck. "Yes, you did. Now admit it!"

"Yo, hey, don't threaten my Janus homies!" exclaimed a dark-skinned boy, hurrying over to try and pry Shui Hao's fingers off the blade.

"I can take on both of you at once!"

"I wasn't insulting Lucians!" Boy, the chemistry guy was pitiful.

"Zhuo Lin Bin, shut up," the literature man said.

"Gui, you're not exactly blameless either!"

Several people had noticed the argument and rushed over. Silver placed a hand on Shui Hao's shoulder. "Shui Han, you'd better stop now. You've made your point clear. You don't need to kill anybody."

"Let them fight," voiced the muscled boy next to her. "As long as they don't murder each other..."

"That's _exactly_what they're going to do, Hamilton!"

"No..."

"Don't pick on Ekats!" cried the literature man.

"Ah, so now the Ekats and Tomases are getting involved, huh?" Shui Hao smirked.

"Shut up!" Silver, the boy, and the literature man exclaimed, going back to their quarrel.

"We'll never accomplish anything if we keep having branch squabbles! Just stop it already!" a girl shouted. She was plain enough, but her green eyes were fierce and stern, like Feng Lan's. Plus, she was backed by another girl and a boy. If I were part of the fight, I would have stopped, but I guess being a Cahill takes guts. They barely paid any attention. I ate another cookie.

The boy started karate-chopping random people, adding more pandemonium. Feng Lan and the two new girls kept trying to stop them and were generally ignored. Half the Cahills in the room were fighting at this point. Were all Cahills like this...?

"SILENCE!" boomed Judgment. Abruptly, everyone stopped grabbing and punching and yelling. That tone of voice never boded well for anyone. All the previously battling Cahills dropped their eyes contritely and shuffled their feet.

"This is ridiculous. We've only been together for two hours and we're already fighting. I know it's hard to get along with other branches, but please try."

"...okay..." came small murmurs from within the crowd. They were still too scared of Judgment to say much else.

"Right, then," Shui Hao announced, having recovered from her dangerous angry self. "Since two-thirds of you are going to have trouble adjusting to the timezone, it's time for bed. Each branch will share a room. The Lucian room is 8A, Ekat 8B, Janus 8C, Madrigal 9A, and Tomas 9B. All care necessities such as pajamas and toothbrushes can be found in your rooms."

* * *

"Hey, Feng Lan?"

She turned her head to look at me as the elevator carried us to our rooms. "What is it, Grisia?"

"What's a toothbrush?"

"..." Everyone else in the elevator stared at me.

* * *

**Ah, I do like to end my chapters on a humorous note. I've never been good with comedy, but what do you think?**

**My chapters keep getting shorter and shorter... -sigh- I think the next one is fairly long, though. **

**I really can't write Sun's POV. I apologize for any OOCness in the chapter; I just don't "feel" his character as well as I did Sinead's and Lan's. Sorry. **

**Please review~ 'Twould make my day. **

**Until next time, **  
**SS**


	4. Hiatus Notice

Hello there, devoted readers.

As much as I'd like to tell you that this is a chapter...it's not.

You see, I have many activities in my life at the moment, including school and my novel, which is being rewritten for the second time (making it the third draft...gahhh). I don't have time right now to write chapters for this fic.

So I'm putting this on hiatus. I will try to update my other fic, War No More, as much as possible (in fact, I just updated it a few minutes ago, if you want to read that.) I will also attempt to continue this during the summer.

Until then, farewell~ Keep reading fics and being awesome ;)


End file.
